


remember

by souldews



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/souldews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he went home seeing stars and with the taste of your name on his lips<br/>he went home with the feeling of first love in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember

remember that time when you were both twelve,  
and you so childishly, innocently, naively  
suggested  
"let's kiss! I wanna know how it feels like!"  
he went home seeing stars and with the taste of your name on his lips  
he went home with the feeling of _first love_  in his arms.

remember that time when you were both thirteen,  
you came over to his after practice to hang out  
and stayed so late it became a sleepover?  
he pretended to be asleep when you rolled over, clung to him thinking he was a pillow  
he didn't sleep the entire night when you nuzzled your face into his neck  
and the feeling exponentially grew.

remember that time when you were both fourteen,  
and he's standing in front of you, quiet, shy,  
and you asked him _what's wrong_?  
  
remember when he told you, with a voice so small  
that he liked you, tobio, like _liked_ you?  
of course you do.                                        

that just happened.

 

          

remember that time—   
—no,   
that just happened.  
let's try this again.

did you know that when you were both fourteen,  
you told him _i'm sorry_ ,  
and broke kunimi akira's heart?

of course you **_didn't._**

**Author's Note:**

> [ Recycled for hqrarepair week day 3: childhood / **unrequited.** ]
> 
> i blame [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCSYCxM5Nrc) entirely


End file.
